1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid discharge nozzles, and more specifically relates to a liquid discharge nozzle that dispenses different quantities of liquid in response to calls for service made by cups of differing sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid discharge nozzles are in widespread use throughout the world. Typically, they are used in establishments that sell soft drinks, juices and the like for consumption on or off the premises. These establishments typically provide the drinks in small, medium or large sizes so that the consumer may purchase a drink in accordance with his or her degree of thirst.
Many establishments today are using two (2) sizes of drinks, said sizes being the six ounce (6 oz.) and the ten ounce (10 oz.) sizes. Regardless of the number of differing sizes of drinks available, however, the operators of the dispensing machines commonly fail to match the volumetric capacity of the cup selected with the amount of liquid actually dispensed by the machine. Thus, a ten ounce cup may be used when filling an order for a six ounce drink. This makes the customer feel cheated when the apparent emptiness of the cup is observed. Worse still, when a six ounce cup is selected to receive a ten ounce drink, at least four ounces (4 oz.) of liquid are wasted when the cup overflows.
Many establishments have liquid discharging machines that cannot dispense measured amounts, such as six or ten ounces, but must be operated by the personnel of the establishment to ensure that the order for a drink of a certain size is complied with. The operation typically involves the pressing of a cup against a biased switch means, which operation requires the presence of the cup-filler during the cup filling process.
There is a need for a discharge nozzle that need only be activated by the operator of the drink-dispensing machine with which it as associated so that the operator need not attend the machine during the cup-filling process.
Moreover, there is a need for a liquid discharge nozzle that senses the volumetric capacity of the cup presented to it so that the proper amount of liquid will be discharged thereinto.
Pending U.S. patent application bearing Ser. No. 06/709,098, filed 03/07/85 by the present inventor and entitled "Apparatus for Reconstituting a Concentrate" discloses a nozzle member in FIG. 6 that dispenses liquids of all types, including liquids of the type having pulp, such as orange juice. The nozzle includes an upstanding open-ended tubular member positioned in a bore formed in a nozzle housing. Juice and pulp are discharged by the nozzle only after overflowing the bore, the upper open end of the tubular member acting as a weir so that pulp may overflow the same and enter into the cup positioned below the open-ended tubular member which serves as the nozzle.
The machine shown in such application is capable of dispensing six and ten ounce amounts of juice upon demand, and thus fulfills the need for a machine that does not require operator attendance during the cup-filling process. However, its sole drawback is that a careless operator can place a six ounce cup in position under the nozzle, and then press the ten ounce call for service switch, or vice versa.
There is a clear need for a machine that can only dispense amounts of liquids substantially equal to the volumetric capacity of the cup presented to the machine for filling, but the prior art contains no teachings or suggestions on how such a desireable machine could be provided.